dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Remei Drake
Remei S. Drake Andorran Minister for Magic This Character was adopted out to Kira 'Quick info' 'Bio' Remei Drake was born Remei S. Meritxell Ventura on March 14th, 1961 in Southeastern Europe. She is the only daughter of Romà Berenguer and Marc Ventura. She has one elder brother Gabriel. Through her elder brother she has a sister-in-law Sofia Drake. Gabriel, Remei, and Sofia attended Beauxbâtons. Remei showed great skill in many different subjects. In her sixth year, her marks started to fall below her well known standard of excellence. This was around the time she met her future husband, Roderick Drake. She was spending too much of her time getting to know him better. Sofia, and Gabriel tried to warn her. She would not listen, she and Roderick started "officially" dating in their seventh year. To this day, they are the only people who can make the other happy. Her mother Romà called it l'amor veritable. Her father called it un maleït error. Marc, Romà, Gabriel and Remei are all legacies. The family members are all graduates of Beauxbâtons, with honors. Remei went straight to the Andorran Ministry. She always dreamed about being Minister, while other little girls think about being a Princess, or marrying a Prince. Little Remei had dreams too, of power. She started at the bottom, Junior Assistant to the Minister. She worked very hard in her position for eleven years. Around the age of twenty-eight, Remei was in store for a big surprise for her birthday. The first twelve years of their relationship Roderick and Remei got to know one another. She gladly accepted his proposal at her 28th birthday party with no intention to be married the very next day. Knowing her dream, and how much it meant to her. Roderick knew the sooner the two of them looked like a family, the sooner her dream could come true. When she got hers, he would finally get his. Pregnant with their first "official" child in her mid thirties, Remei was enormous during her pregnancy. She worried the girl that they named Caterina, was going to be twins or triplets because of her advanced age. Luckily they were blessed with one child. After a brief separation due to Remei internally suffering from postpartum depression, the couple reconciled. :Remei had a daughter, her name is Veronica. She was born on July 12th, 1998. Since then, Remei and Roderick have been together, off-and-on. Their daughter was a wonderful blessing, but she was not his daughter. Marcel Vilaró was the father of Veronica. During her separation Remei found comfort in the arms of another man. The child had to be give up, she was a shameful representation of the lies Remei would tell Roderick when he came back to her. Pride, and reputation were too important to both of their families. Together again, where they always need to be. More children joined the family the youngest being twins Francesca and Enric were born. Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Andorran Category:Pure-Blood Category:Adult Character Category:Beauxbatons Graduate Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Erumpent Wand Category:Oak Wand Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Kira's chars Category:User adopted